


Conversations on a Motel Bed 6

by antarshakes



Series: Conversations On a Motel Bed [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, gay slang, obviously the author wrote pure self indulgent shit, you are invited to a glimpse of the fuckery that goes on in this authors head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sammy retaliates with his own gay slang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations on a Motel Bed 6

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a lil dictionary at the end ;)

***

“Okay, Dean. Here’s one; you’re kind of a twink.”

“A what now?”

“A twink, y’know? All golden-looking, with your hair and the frosted tips. Like a Twinkie, but gay.”

“I don’t have – wait what?”

***

“Fuck you, I'll have you know I’m very butch.”

“Whatever sizequeen.”

“What the…”

***

“I am not a sizequeen!”  
  
“….”

“Don’t you smirk at me! You should know that I really don---”

***

“You were sayin’?”

“Fair enough.”

*******

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Twink: a young or young-looking gay man (usually in his late teens or early twenties) with a slender build, little or no body hair or facial hair.  
> Sizequeen: A gay or bisexual man that is obsessed with the size of their partner's penis.


End file.
